Unfamiliar Territory
by TheEvilPandaWriter
Summary: Robin accidently stubbles across some suggestive objects and clothing items of Regina's drawers and has no idea how they work. But luckily Regina is there so he can ask her to show him!


Unfamiliar Territory

Soap sud covered dishes clattered as they splashed into the metal sinl in the mayors kitchen. Little drops of water splashed up on her black pencil skirt that didnt even reach her knees and on her loose wine colored blouse made of silk. Robin came up behind Regina and placed his hands on her hips and rested his chin on her shoulder. A faint smile appeared on the brunettes face in reaction to his touch, but her eyes never left the dishes she continued to scrub thoroughly with a yellow sponge.

" Dear it seems i have come down with a mild cold. Do you have anything warm i could barrow to wear? A sweatshirt or sweatpants perhaps?"

Regina, still absorbed in what she was doing replied, " Uh...ya, sure. They would be in the dresser in my room. You can go ahead and get them. "

"Ok. Thanks. I would kiss you but the last thing i want to do is get you sick."

He lightly planted his lips on her shoulder and he exited the kitchen and paced up the stairs and clicked the door shut after he entered his girlfriends chamber. Robin sighed when he counted a total of six drawers to choose from. He randomly picked the one on the bottom right and carefully slid it open. A look of confusion passed over his scruffy face when he saw what it contained.

"What the hell are these?" He muttered to himself. The thief dragged the lingerie out and they eventually ended up strewn all over the room. He grabbed a black set that he particularly liked and examined it contently. It was a one piece that was more like a see through net bra that was connected to matching net panties by lace. Robin stared at it in wonder with wide eyes.

"I didnt know Regina liked to dress up. Especially, dressing up as a mermaid caught in a net."

He continued to observe the garments carefully until a concerned voice rang up the stairs.

"Robin?" Reginas voice got louder and clearer as she made her way to her bedroom, " Is everything alright in there?"

Robin shouted back, "Ya dear! Everything is fine!"

Regina swung the door open in relief, "Phew! I thought you opened the bottom right drawer-"

Her voice caught in her throat when she saw he had indeed opened THAT drawer. She winced when she saw that he had taken interest in the most revealing lingerie she owned.

"Say Gina, why didnt you tell me you liked to play dress up? I thought you hated mermaids."

The mayors face was identical to the color of her lipstick, and she closed her eyes.

Burying her face in her hands she spoke softly, her voice shaky, " They are not costumes...please Robin put them away."

The thief, still holding his favorite, stood and walked over to her. He took her hands away from her face and set the lingerie in them.

" You do not have to be embarrassed, love. Roland and i dress up together all the time and play tons of games! It is so much fun! I do not care if you like to dress up on your own. Just be proud of it."

"Robin..." Regina was almost whining because she was so mortified.

"Regina, please. Could you show me what you look like in at least this one. It would be like a miniature fashion show just for me. Please?"

Holding the net and lace garment, the latina crossed her arms and tried to sound intimidating but failed because she was too uncomfortable.

"Fine. I will try this one, and only this one,on. That is all. I will show you. But no more."

The outlaw stepped aside and motioned for her to go to the bathroom and change. After the door connecting the two rooms closed, Regina leaned her back against the door and silently sighed, "What the hell have i gotten myself into..."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

She shook her head as she gazed at herself in the mirror after she put it on. She was basically naked because everything was transparent. So many things were buzzing through her mind at that very moment. How had Robin not realized what these things had to do with? Didnt they have lingerie in Locksley? How was going to react when he saw her like this? What was he going to say? What was SHE supposed to say? Regina massaged her temples and took a deep breath.

"Regina you got this. You were a queen once, so you must be able to get through this. " she assured herself. The mayor tried not to slouch and she put on her best fake smile and slowly opened the door. The smile instantly became an expression of sheer terror when she saw what Robin had done now. He was sitting crisscross apple sauce on the bed creating log cabins with dildos, and he had her nipple clamps attached to his pointer fingers. Luckily, he hadnt found the button to activate them.

"I was looking for a tissue and i found these." He held his hands up in confusion and gestured towards his cabin. Regina screamed and grabbed her robe from behind her and clutched it around herself tightly. Her eyes darted around the room trying to look at anything but the outlaw grinning innocently on the bed. She shifted her weight from one leg to the other. She could not hold still. Robin marched over to her and tried to take the robe off of his girlfriend who looked at her feet and swatted his hand away.

"No!" She pleaded. Robin really did not understand why she seemed so mortified and why she kept all of her unknown play things hidden. He brought his hands to her hips and hugged her. His hand combed throughout her midnight hair locks.

"Regina you can trust me. You are the most beautiful woman i have ever seen. Be confident and show me you costume. "

The brunette could not tell whether she was laughing or crying or both.

"Its not-" Regina was interrupted by her own laughter that was muffled by her head buried in his shirt, "Its not a costume. I-its lingerie..."

Robin pulled her away and looked at her smiley mortified face, "Linger-what?"

"Sit down." Regina pointed at the edge of the bed. The thief obeyed and cautiously sat down. Regina followed and straddled his lap. To make the current situation even more awkward for her, she had uncontrollable laughter.

"Robin, do you remember the night in my vault?"

He nodded remembering how romantic and spectacular it was. They could not get enough of each other.

"It was one of the most wonderful times we have shared. But what does this have to do with what you are wearing and the stuff in that drawer?"

Still in her robe, Regina lightly wrapped her arms around his neck, "The thing i am wearing is supposed to make me more attractive if you will," she paused to laugh," and the stuff in the bedside table drawer is used to assist a couple in their love making adventures. "

She was trying to sound like she was making a joke but the outlaw took her seriously. He caught her off guard and ripped away the plush robe that shielded him from her.

"Show me how they work." Robins voice lowered and he gripped her ass firmly.

Regina swallowed and spoke nervously, "You kind of killed the mood..."

Her voice trailed off when he brought one of his hands behind him and grabbed the clamps. Except this time, he had the button.

"I wasnt asking, your majesty. Now how about we start with these?" He snapped them in his fingers, which sent a shiver up Reginas spine. Robin moved the netting aside on her breasts and put the clamps in their place. The mayor let out a groan and trying to resist the pleasure as the thief turned on the electricity. She could not stop the wanting that spread throughout her whole body and she launched herself at him. He knew she was going to do that so before he could fall back, he braced Regina down in the straddle position she was in on his lap.

She growled, " Try the others!"

Robin complied and grabbed a long thick dildo that looked like the best weapon he could torture her with. Regina whimpered in excitement when he held up the intimidating tool. He slipped it past the lower netting and paused.

"I must not have destroyed the mood completely. And forgive me if i am wrong, Regina, but you seem pretty soaked for someone who is not aroused."

The hot and bothered latina let out a cry of relief when he drove the toy into her forcefully without resistance. Regina brought her face to his and bit his bottom lip. She licked her own lips and then his, not thinking about his cold.

"You have no idea."


End file.
